Nowadays mobile telephones often have an electronic mail function, and are able to transmit/receive electronic mail (hereinafter, simply “mail”) using key operations and so forth. Due to the portability and convenience of mobile telephones, many users take their mobile telephone with them when they go out for the day or on holiday. As such, users can easily send mails to friends from holiday destinations, for instance.
However, with conventional mails, the user's mails consist of text messages, even when sent from holiday destinations, and images that allow the locality of transmission (scenic spot, tourist resort, etc.) to be identified are not appended.
In spite of this, there are users who would like to send images to friends exhibiting distinctive features of localities, as is the case with postcards. While it is possible, for example, to send images to friends if the user stores many images on their mobile telephone, this is not desirable since mobility is adversely affected by increases in the mobile telephone's memory volume.